Who Are You?
by flusteredkarkles
Summary: **Will Continue, Updating in a few days!** You knew right when you saw him, that he had caught your eye. And being in a not-so-sane relationship may have also helped.. Too bad you're the Ablino freak nobody wants to get caught being with. /Art work belongs to whom ever drew it (Not me)
1. You're New

_AN: I do not own Dave, Karkat, or Gamzee, they are property of the amazing Andrew Hussie._

* * *

**=== Be Dave Strider.**

Your name is Dave Strider.

You are 17 and are a transfer student from a high school in Texas.

You walk rather chill like down the halls of the new school you now seemingly attend, keeping your vision forward and your poker face on full effect. You already know you're going to make it big in this school, especially from what you've heard from some of the students' mindless gossip. Apparently being talented and good-looking really helped ones' reputation here. And since you're you, that was a good thing to hear, considering you were hot shit and fucking pro at making sick beats with your turntables.

You stop striding to pull out the tiny paper the assistant principal had handed you when you first arrived at the school with your Bro. It's around 1:20 PM, and you begin to even wonder why you decided to show up to school this late, but don't put too much thought into it. Your eyes focus on the neat writing on the paper as you read off what classes you have at what time and what teachers you were given.

At this time you would be in English, which is room... 58? That's not far from here, you say to yourself, as you begin your walk to your class.

**=== Be Karkat Vantas.**

You can feel your chest tighten as you watch him walk across the room, him heading toward the seat to your left, in the back of the class. You are well aware of his presence, and he is well aware of yours too. You don't understand why he doesn't acknowledge you at first, but then again you kind of do. Who would want to be caught talking to the albino kid? Especially a new student, that would be making one hell of a bad impression to everyone else. And although it makes you feel sick and a little jealous, it's not like he needs to try to really get noticed around here. He's pretty attractive. You cringe and grip the edges of your chair, looking down at your desk in hope that the remainder of the period will involve everyone ignoring you. For once in a while you actually look forward to sitting right next to your boyfriend in the following lass. You pretty much figure if you spent some time with him during class, your mind would clear of all these sudden thoughts of the blonde to your left.

Your eyes decide to betray you and they glance toward him, his body kicked back, hair pushed to the right of his face, covering a good part of those ridiculous shades he has on. You then begin to ponder on why he is even wearing shades. He's indoors, and it's raining rather hard outside, so what good would shades do? Could he be hiding something? You shake your head in utter confusion, your body jolting when it felt the gentle touch of someone tapping your shoulder. You turn back, eying the student who was dumb enough to even think about laying a finger on you and you are just slightly surprised to see that it's actually just Egbert, asking you to pass him his pencil that somehow landed in front of your desk. You roll your eyes at him, shoving his pencil into his palm. He smiles and nods a 'thanks' and returns to writing down notes on his beaten notebook. You turn back, your eyes drifting up to the clock.

_1:55._

About 5 minutes left, then your fifth period will end and you would rush to your last class and rejoin Gamzee. Anything to get your mind clear of any thoughts of the blonde. Wait- What's his name? Do you even know? You're pretty sure he said it when he first walked in, but you were way too busy focusing on all his features to even remember to breathe correctly. You bring your hand up to your forehead, mentally slapping yourself for basically checking out another guy, and for missing out on some information you really need.

"Hey, short stuff."

You pause as you hear a cool, collected tone coming from beside. It's obvious who is talking to you, and you still are a little shocked. No- More than shocked. Does he not know it's practically forbidden to speak with you? Did someone not inform him? You very cautiously turn towards the blonde, your red eyes only looking at his shades, searching for some eye contact. Only after a small amount of time do you give up, his stupid shades were hiding his eyes all too well. He grunts a little, and you flinch in reply. He must have known he wasn't going to get anything out of you, as he opened his mouth to say something else.

"Don't talk much, or what? 'Fraid I bite, babe?" As he tries to start a conversation with you, you can hear a southern accent in his voice. Is he Texan, or something of the sort? You don't know for sure, but he does piqué your curiosity. You, again, don't bother to answer, but you then just realize he called you 'babe'. It sends a weird feeling to your gut, only because even Gamzee doesn't call you that, and here is a transfer student you just met and he's here acting like he's known you for god damn ever and flirting with you like it's nothing.

"Don't ever fucking call me that again, you delusional asswipe." You hiss, trying to sound threatening and intimidating but only to end up failing miserably. "What the fuck do you even want, we're in the middle of class."

You see a smile creep across his face, and you can't help but want to slap it off, feeling disgusted that he sent butterflies to your stomach with only the slightest upward tilt of his lips.

"Then tell me your name, babe." He seems to be enjoying this a little more than he should, and that too, bothers the living shit out of you. If only you could get your hands on him, you'd show him it was simply not okay to call you 'babe' like it was no big deal and you'd make sure he knew very well that you had a boyfriend that you love and care deeply about.

You stare at him for awhile, then reply stiffly. "My name is Karkat, what's yours?"

He laughs, and you can feel the heat trailing up to your cheeks. You know exactly why his dumb ass is laughing, and you immediately regret bothering to answer any question of his. You really just want this period to be over and done with.

The blonde smiles wider at you. He's enjoying this, all this, and it's extremely embarrassing for you. "Name's Dave. Dave Strider."

You look at him a little more closely, then nod at him as if you were approving. Which you obviously were not. It just seemed to fit a guy like him. You then softly whine, what are you thinking? Now you were up and acting like you knew this guy for all your shitty life, and you two had just met. Extremely fed up with all these thoughts, you give Strider a stern stare before turning away. He seems to understand that you aren't in a mood to socialize any longer, so he turns forward as well.

Looks like he understood that, huh?

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have a feeling Dave Strider is going to be greatly involved in your life.

* * *

_AN: First fanfiction of Davekat and anything related to Homestuck, woo! I hope this fanfic at least piques a few people's interests. I'll update every few days or so, I'm sorry if I forget to, though! You guys will just have to spam me until I do!_


	2. Feel It Yet

_AN: Yay! Update time!  
This chapter is shorter than the first chapter, but only by a hundred words or so. _

* * *

Your hands are clutching the edges of your chair, as they were before, and you're trying your very best to keep your eyes front and forward. You don't want take another look at Strider, knowing all to well you'd get lost in his distinguished blonde hair, those shiny black shades he wore to hide his eyes, and his cute little freckles he had on his cheeks.

But to no surprise do your eyes betray you.

_Ugh._

_It's like you honestly can't take your eyes off him._

You release a loud sigh, finally managing to move your eyes from him. You hated how this blonde Texan transfer asshole made you feel, and what makes it worse it that you just met him. This tiny fact bothered you so much, you wished you could just beat the shit out of him. You'd probably never actually get the chance to though, he has more muscle than you'd ever have, but the thought of you beating him up made you feel good. It really did.

After about a few minutes of not-so-deep thinking, you hear the bell ring. You curse under your breath, your thoughts being rudely interrupted by that fucking piece of metal shit. Why didn't it ring when Strider was trying to converse with you? You decide to 'whatever' that thought and you get up to quickly gather your supplies and shove them into your messenger bag, hoping that you'd make it out without having another awkward conversation with that Strider gu-

"Gonna show me to the next class, babe?" He was looking down at you, his backpack slung to the side of him. Had he been watching you pack up this whole time, or what?

"Can't you get there yourself?" You hiss, hoping Gamzee wasn't going to come in to walk you over. All you needed was for him to see you talking to this prick.

"Come on, Karkat. I'm new here, be nice." Dave had a smirk written on his lips, and it was all your fault it was there.

"... Follow me, asswipe."

"Will do, babe."

**=== Be Dave Strider.**

The walk you had with Karkat was quiet. A little too quiet. The tiny teenager hadn't said anything at all, and it was beginning to bother the living shit out of you. Someone as loud as him couldn't possibly stay silent for too long, right? You pull onto your hoodies' strings, yanking them down. You needed to say something, anything, to break this uncomfortable silence.

"So-"

"Shut the fuck up."

_You tried.  
_

"Just trying to be nice.." You murmur, and he sends you a look. And it's a look you have yet to get used to. His expression was an awkward mixture of remorse and annoyance. You can't help but smile at him, and his pale=-as-fuck skin makes it all too obvious he's blushing. You laugh softly at that, it's so cute how easily you could make his cheeks flush. His eyes leave your face for a moment, but they quickly return. Karkat shakes his head at you, starting to walk down the hall again.

You walk with Karkat for a little while longer, you two finally stopping in front of room 89, or otherwise known as Social Studies. He glances at you, and you take notice how his cheeks are still flushed a deep red. He begins to open his mouth, but no words come out. He wants to tell you something, you know that much, but he looks as if he were still considering it.

Time begins to pass, and minute after minute your curiosity grows. You want to know what he was going to say to you.

"Karkat?" You call softly, your curiosity getting the best of you.

"... Y-yea?"

_Holy fucking shit, he stuttered._

That's so fucking cute, dear god. Your heart suddenly starts to beat like crazy, and your palms grow sweaty. Come on, Dave. Don't lose all your cool because of this kid.

"What's up...?" Is all you can say, and you mentally slap yourself for sounding so damn pathetic. It's next to impossible keeping your poker face on in front of Karkat, especially when he's all cute like that, but you will not lose your shit, you swear to fucking god. It doesn't matter how pink his cheeks get, how much his eyes sparkle, and how much his messy hair flows in the wind, you will not-

_Wait._

What the fuck were you even saying?

Had you you been checking him out?

You were totes straight, not at all gay for any guys.

_Or were you?_

... No.

Dave fucking Strider is straight, no questions asked.

"DAVE!" Karkat's yelling at you, and he crosses his arms as soon as he notices that he has your attention. "Did you fucking hear me!? I said I was okay! Now let's get the fuck in class, the teacher is going to kill us, we're so damn late!"

"Sorry, babe."

"Whatever, douchemuffin. Let's get the fuck inside." He then grabs your hand, leading you into the crowded class.

_Scratch what you said before, you may not be as straight as you think._

* * *

_AN: As I said before, sorry about it being shorter! But I'll have the next chapters be pretty long, so get ready! Notice how I'm kind of leading it to the meeting with Gamzee, too. Heh. Draaaama._

_Anyways, if I don't update for awhile, feel free to spam me till I do! And thank you all for the reviews, follows and favs! It means so much to me!_


	3. And You Are

_AN: I wrote this while like literally half asleep and if there is any typos I'm sorry._

* * *

Okay, so apparently Karkat isn't the best form of attention, but you really don't give two shits. But by the way his tiny body began to squirm when everyone started staring at the two of you, he seemed to get really bothered by it. Karkat quickly lets go of your hand, and you whine softly to him. Why does he let everyone get to him? "Babe, don't let them bother yo-"

"The fuck are you calling babe?"

You slowly turn around, facing some abnormally tall bastard. His breath smelled of fucking pot, and you sneer to yourself. This pothead had something for Karkat? Well fuck the lit- big shit, if Karkat was going to be anybody's, he was going to be yours. And that was a fucking guarantee.

_... No homo, that is..?_

"The hell. You fucking taking ownership of him?" You try your absolute best not to sound angry, and you manage to keep your cool kid facade going for a little longer. This guy sure was intimidating, but you knew how to throw down if he wanted to start something.

_And you're trying to figure out why you feel like this, especially since you just met Karkat, but you feel like you've known him all too long and like you're just.._

_In love._

The guy breaks your thinking with a laugh, _a __fucking laugh_, and he moves a hand to ruffle your hair up. Oh, you're going to flip.

"Calm down little motherfucker, I ain't in for no trouble. Name's Gamzee Makara." His voice is honestly just too casual for this kind of scenario, and now you know exactly how fucking annoying it is to have someone act so cool without even trying. He sticks his hand out, and you kind of just let him hold it there.

_You were not about to shake this asshole's hand._

"Dave. Now the hell are you to him." You try to say like you don't really care, but it's obvious you're hissing through your teeth.

Another laugh escapes his mouth and you've just about had it. You will take his ass down in front of everyone in this class. No hesitation whatsoever.

"I'm his boyfriend, little motherfucker."

_... _

_No. _

_No fucking way._

_Just._

_No fucking way._

Did Karkat just not tell you about his tall stoner boyfriend to fuck with you, or had he forgotten about this bastard or- Fuck you can feel your head throbbing. God dammit. You've probably never felt so fucking upset in your life, and not to mention it was over a guy.

_A very cute fucking guy._

Just as you were sure you were going to cuss him out, and possibly explode, your stupid teacher speaks up and demands that everyone sit in their seats. You evil eye Gamzee, and then very boldly do you pull a chair up next to Karkat, wanting some answers. He sighs when he looks up at you, but doesn't protest when you sit down. He looks nervous, and pretty fucking guilty if you do say so yourself.

"Wanna tell me what's up, babe?" You ask very chill-like, the little nickname you assigned him earning you an evil glare from Makara. Hopefully Karkat won't pull any 'i cuss all the time' bullshit right now, because you are so close to punching someone in the eye- _dear fucking god have mercy on your soul_- it psychically hurts.

"... Look, I pretty much didn't bother to tell you because I thought all you would do is fucking bully me, alright? I didn't think you actually liked me like that or whatever." _Woah, woah, woah. _Who is he to say _you_ like _him_? He could easily like you. You were likable. Or at least you thought you were.

"Look, I don't_ like_ you. I'm straight." And with that said you're pretty much grateful for your sweet shades because the grin on his face was sure making you blush like a motherfucker.

_What this kid did to you, man._

"Of course you are, Strider. That's exactly why you're calling me babe and such." His smirk grows.

"Pfft, I call all the guys babe." Whoops, there's a smile there now.

"You're so full of shit." Still there.

"I can fill you up with something if ya' like." Annnd now it's gone. But it's replaced with a rather pink tint of his cheeks, might you add.

"I have a boyfriend, fucker."

"Sure looks like you do."

Karkat's about to answer you when Makara swings an arm around him. He looks pretty pissed, but that only makes the flirting you were doing with Karkat, so much better.

"And I'm motherfucking right here, man." Makara mutters at you, his arm pulling Karkat close to his chest.

_... The sight makes you sick._

You realize that you obviously won't get anymore talking out of Karkat with Makara breathing down his neck, so you decide to switch gears and ask him for his pesterchum. If he has one, that is.

_You pray to god the little bastard has one._

"Yo, got a pesterchum?" You ask Karkat, not saying any specific name, but making it pretty damn obvious the question was pointed at him. Like fuck you'd give your chumhandle to Makara.

"Yeah." He replies softly, his pale cheek pressed against Makara's chest. It's painful how adorable he looks. "It's.." He yawns, _the_ _most fucking adorable yawn might you add,_ "carcinoGeneticist."

"... What."

"Give me a pen, asshole."

You hand him a pen and he scribbles it on a piece of paper.

_carcinoGeneticist._

"How cute." You say, and you grab a paper out for Karkat and you write your own chumhandle down.

"TurntechGodhead, huh."

"Shut-up, it's perf."

"Pfft, sure."

Then there's silence.

Wait.

Why?

Oh yeah, because Makara is practically looking into your soul, that's fucking why. Annnnd it may or may not be because your teacher finally snapped at you to basically shut the fuck up. You kind of just give up at that point and begin to think about random shit, because 1) you were obviously not going to listen to the teacher, and 2) you needed something to get your mind off of Karkat and Makara,_ who were had the deceny to snuggle in front of you_, before you completely lost it.

You really just think for the rest of the period, because there was really nothing better to do. You could be like most of the students, actually listen to whatever shit flies out of the teacher's mouth, but that wasn't the way Striders' roll. You'd rather be at home blasting some sick beats, or maybe just messing around on your Bro's Xbox.

And as soon as the bell rings, you find yourself running the fuck out of class. You don't say goodbye to your new-found crush, or to his pothead boyfriend. You just pathetically abscond. Good ol' youth roll outta there.

You run your way back home, _which takes about a fucking hour because Bro is too much of an ass to pick you up and drive you,_ and you arrive to your place- slightly drenched.

_Stupid fucking rain._

You rush inside, throwing your backpack to the side and making your way to your room. Bro isn't here, _oh well_, and after your ass is changed into some grey sweats and a white tee- you're finally logged into pesterchum.

You aren't shocked to see that John is already pestering you. Might as well reply before he goes batshit.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 4:35 PM

EB: dave!

EB: are you there?

EB: oh well, i just wanted to ask you why you were so late!

EB: 5th period, really?

EB: i guess i should've expected that

TG: oh

TG: sorry man

TG: i guess

EB: it's okay

EB: but again, why?

TG: eh

TG: bro

EB: oh!

EB: i guess that makes sense!

TG: yeah

TG: sorry dude

EB: erm

EB: so...

EB: what's with you and karkat?

TG: uh

TG: what do you mean

EB: dude!

EB: you were practically flirting in class?

TG: oh

TG: yeah

TG: before i found out he had a boyfriend

TG: no fuck that

TG: i still am flirting with him

EB: his boyfriend is kind of scary...

TG: dude

TG: no

TG: just a bit intimidating

TG: hold up im getting like spammed by someone

EB: okay!

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

* * *

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! It means so much to me! _


	4. Chatting Helps

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 5:02 PM

CG: HEY.

CG: OKAY, SO.

CG: THIS IS STRIDER, RIGHT?

CG: FUCKING LET ME KNOW SO I CAN EITHER CONVERSE WITH YOU OR BLOCK YOU.

CG: I'D PROBABLY DO BOTH EITHER WAY, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER.

TG: karkat

TG: sup

CG: I PRESUME YOU ARE DAVE, THEN, RIGHT?

TG: yeah babe

CG: OKAY.

CG: WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU WANT TO TRADE CHUMHANDLES FOR, ANYWAY?

TG: i just wanted to talk to you outside of school

CG: REALLY?

TG: yup

TG: cant get enough of your fine ass

CG: WE JUST MET, THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY *FINE* ASS.

CG: STICK TO THE SICK FUCKING FANTASIES YOU'RE ALREADY DEALING WITH.

CG: I COULD JUST IMAGINE WHAT THE FUCK YOUR SICK MIND IS COMING UP WITH. YOU'RE LIKE ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS THAT CAN GET OFF TO ABSOLUTELY FUCKING ANYTHING.

CG: LIKE ME FUCKING CHAINED BY THE NECK TO A POLE AND SLOWLY FUCKING STRIPPING OF MY CLOTHES FOR YOU.

TG: oh yes babe please do go on

CG: SICK FUCK.

TG: hey

TG: you were the one filling my brain with such explicit scenes

CG: I WAS GIVING YOU AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT YOU PROBABLY WERE ALREADY JERKING OFF TO!

CG: AND, IN CASE YOU FORGOT,

CG: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

TG: not for long

TG: just watch babe

TG: ill have you wrapped around my finger soon enough

TG: hey hey you you i dont like your boyfriend

TG: no way no way i think you need a new one

TG: hey hey you you i could be your boyfriend

CG: I AM DEBATING WHETHER TO BLOCK YOU OR NOT.

TG: aww no

TG: dont leave me hanging

TG: i need your luvin

carcinoGeneticist [CG] blocked turntechGodhead [TG] at 5:14 PM

Fuck.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBioligist [EB] at 5:15 PM

TG: that went well

EB: who was it, dave?

TG: karkat

EB: how'd he get your chumhandle?

TG: gave it to him

EB: oh!

TG: but he blocked me

EB: oh.

TG: yea

EB: should i ask why?

TG: i guess i'm too cool for him

EB: cut the shit, tell me what you did.

TG: meh

TG: just harmless sexual harrassment

EB: hahaha!

EB: do you want me to tell you how to pester him again even if he blocked you?

TG: yes plz

EB: okay!

EB: follow these instructions;

ectoBioligist [EB] is sending a picture:

TG: aw damn

TG: gotta read fast

EB: i should really punch you for that.

TG: okay so ill read this

TG: ttyl

EB: bye!

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBioligist [EB] at 5:27 PM

Okay, so these instructions were made by like a five year old, but the information seemed legit. Kinda.

It's a little sketchy, and in tiny black letters it says '_May Not Work On First Try_'. Ha, it's not like there's 20 god damn steps to do.

Nope.

A fucking preschooler could do this shit.

You quickly follow the instructions to the very last step. Hopefully the 30 minutes it took for you to do this didn't go down the drain.

Probably did.

But still, you hoped it didn't.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGenetcist [CG] at 6:00 PM

_SUCCESS._

TG: hey babe

TG: miss me

CG: HOLY FUCKING SHIT I THOUGHT I BLOCKED YOU?

TG: i have my ways

TG: and by that i mean john helped

CG: WOW, YOU IMPRESSED ME FOR LIKE HALF A SECOND.

_Shit._

TG: aw damn

TG: really

CG: YUP.

CG: DUMBASS.

CG: BUT I GUESS YOUR PERSISTANCE IS CHARMING, TOO.

TG: score one for strider

TG: told ya i would make you fall for me

CG: SO YOU ADMIT YOU LIKE ME?

TG: what

TG: no

TG: i just like knowing you like me

CG: WAY TO MAKE IT EVEN *MORE* OBVIOUS YOU LIKE ME.

CG: AND,

CG: FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME, THIS IS KIND OF GROUNDBREAKING.

TG: why is that

CG: BECAUSE.

CG: NOBODY LIKES ME, STRIDER.

CG: I'M THAT ONE GODDAMN FUCKING PATHETIC ALBINO BOY NOBODY EVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT.

TG: well

TG: i like the goddamn fucking pathetic albino boy

TG: i give shits about him

TG: i give a lot of shits

CG: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO THAT.

CG: I MEAN, I'VE NEVER HAD SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME, AND IT'S KIND OF A WHOLE NEW FEELING AND EVERYTHING.

TG: what do you mean

TG: you have a boyfriend no

TG: does he not treat you right

TG: karkat

TG: karkat

TG: dude come on

TG: tell me

TG: does

TG: he

TG: treat

TG: you

TG: right

TG: this is fucking

TG: tell me

TG: karkat

CG: I have to go.

TG: karkat no

TG: please karkat

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 6:38 PM

TG: fuck!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now offline.

What the fuck.

Just happened?

All your thoughts are extremly fucked now. Not only are you absolutely terrified for whatever's going on with Karkat and his shit for nothing boyfriend, he actually typed like a regular person. This is some serious shit, and here you are just sitting at your desk chair, dumb founded. You don't know what to do, you don't know if he's okay or not, but you're sure is has something to do with Makara.

Obviously, right?

If he so as much lays a finger on Karkat, he's going to fucking get it. It doesn't matter if you die trying, you're going to make him pay for even thinking about treating Karkat wrong.

_You knew something was fucked about him, and if the pot breath didn't say enough already, this was the fucking fine line_.

You would need some help though.

And as much as you didn't want to admit it, there was really only one person who could help you.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 7:02 PM

TG: yo rose

TG: i need some fucking help now

TG: and i dont want any bullshit ya hear

TT: My dear brother, what is it that you need my assistance for?

TG: your with kanaya right

TT: Yes, that is correct.

TG: and shes like cousins with karkat or something right

TT: That is also correct.

TG: i need you to get his number from her

TT: Phone number?

TT: And may I ask why?

TG: yes

TG: dont fucking question me just goddamn get it

TG: hurry up too

TT: Fine.

TG: thank you

TT: Alright, Karkat's phone number is 555-5555.

TG: thank you

TG: so much dfrvdcwsd

TT: But again, why do you need it?

turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 7:10 PM

TT: Hmph. Boys.

turntechGodhead [TG] is now offline.

Your hands are trembling and your heart is beating faster than ever before. Your mind begins to start thinking of the most horrible thoughts one could think of, and they weren't helping. You quickly grab your cellphone from your pocket and slam in Karkat's phone number as quick as you can.

_You don't think you've ever been so scared for someone._

**=== Be Karkat Vantas.**

Run.


	5. Hurt

_AN: Wow this is short and I'm a little disappointed? I'm sorry for the wait, I was pushing this back and I kind of forgot! (Not to mention I've been coming up with so many new fanfic ideas, it hurts) And sorry if my writing is a little bleh. _

* * *

You jump out of your chair, not meeting his gaze and running to the entrance of your room. If you made it, everything would be okay.

Maybe.

_You fucking hoped everything would be okay._

You're trying to quickly sprint, _just trying to make it, to get to the fucking room, _but your body is so weak and you aren't fast enough, and he yanks your grey sweatshirt, pulling you back and throwing you to the ground. You squeak in pain, _j__ust get him away, go away, _and he throws his lanky body on top of yours, his lips pierced into a deadly smile you never thought you'd see again. "Why are you running from me, Karkat? I need to have a motherfucking talk with you." And you're screaming as loud as you can when you see the look on his face.

_You never wanted to see him like this._

_Not ever again._

_You thought he wouldn't do this._

_You thought he would learn to control himself._

"Gamzee! G-get off me! Please!" You cry out, his knees digging into your thighs, _and_ _oh god, it hurts so much, why is he doing this to you, why does he hate you so much,_ his hands inches away from snapping your neck. You're almost positive you're going to land up in the hospital, along with a new relationship status on Facebook. "Why don't you tell me what's up with motherfucking Dave Strider?" Gamzee growls at you, and when you open your mouth, no words come out, and he sends a nice slap across your face.

You shrivel inside when you see the droplets of crimson blood on his hand, and the twisted smile plastered on his face.

_"_Gamzee! Listen to me! I don't-" _Another slap._

_"P-please, I-" And another._

_"I-i love you, not-" A few more._

And then you can't talk. It hurts too much. There's blood pouring inside of your mouth, and you just try to brace yourself as the new hits pile up. He just won't stop, _he just keeps going_, his punches grow harder, the profanities grow nastier, and you can't stop crying, _where is your __knight__, who is going to help you when this __fails__, you thought he __loved __you, he __promised__ you. _You've tried to get him to stop with the slaps and punches, _why is he doing this to you, why is he hurting you so much, why, why, why-_ and you're screaming as much as you can at him, saying it hurts so, _so _much. But all you'd get in reply is a laugh. A laugh you know all too well.

_He's sober._

_And._

_And..._

_You let this happen._

_You didn't pay enough attention to him._

_You didn't give him enough love._

_You should've known this would happen. _

_You're a __terrible __boyfriend._

You manage to scream out, "Gamzee!" Before he punches you as hard as he can, and you see black.

**=== Be Dave Strider.**

_You can't breathe._

You don't want to breathe.

"Karkat.." You whisper, watching his limp body lay on the hardwood floor.

_He's knocked out._

_Someone knocked him out._

_He __knocked him out._

You kneel, running a hand across his bloody, bruised up face. There were so many cuts, bruises..

All over his face.

His pretty, pale face. Covered with- _with scars_. Scars that would forever remind him of his shit for nothing boyfriend who would beat him up, _and he wasn't here when you came, you wanted him to be here to kick his ass, you wanted him to pay, _and you knew he deserved so much better. You knew he should be treated like the _beautiful prince _he was, and it fucking hurt you that he was getting _worse_ than average.

_..Why did you feel so strongly toward someone you just met?_

You run another hand down one of Karkat's cheeks, and you gasp in realization.

Was this the guy John always talked about..?

_The_ Karkat Vantas?

Yes. It was him. You were sure. The ablinism, red piercing eyes, just off-white hair, lanky body.. This was him.

John.. Yes, You _did _know him.

Just not_ knew__. _

_You recall how John would always tell you little stories about Karkat, saying how 'out of place he was' and how 'rude and loud' he'd always been. _

_You paid attention to everything he said about Karkat._

_You just didn't realize it was him._

_Had you been in love with him this whole time and you didn't know? _

_It wasn't something you were entirely sure of, but you knew you were going to help him._

_Help him get his life on track. _

_You'd be his knight__._

_Savior._

_Hero._

_Whatever._

_First thing's first.._

You were going to kick Makara's ass

And that was a guarantee.

* * *

_AN: Uh._


End file.
